Yolei Inoue
|enemies = |type of hero = Comic Relief}} Yolei Inoue (井ノ上 京 Inoue Miyako) is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02. She is a DigiDestined, partnered to Hawkmon. She is the oldest of the new DigiDestined. In the English version, she is voiced by Tifanie Christun who also voiced Biyomon and Yokomon from Digimon Adventure. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Rio Natsuki for Digimon Adventure 02 along with movies, later voiced by Ayaka Asai for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance Personality She is a very energetic and confident person. Background She first encountered Digimon on March 2000. She was one of the many viewers around the world who watched the final battle between Onmimon and Diaboromon on the Internet. It was then when Yolei was chosen to fight for the Digital World in the future. Digimon Adventure 02 In 2002, on the first day of school, Yolei meets her new neighbor, T.K. Takaishi, and obtains her D-3, becoming a DigiDestined. The next day, she enters the Digital World for the first time, meeting Hawkmon and obtaining the Digi-Egg of Love. During Golden Week, the new DigiDestined get a surprise visit from Mimi Tachikawa, whom Yolei instantly takes to. When Odaiba Elementary School's soccer team plays a match against Tamachi Elementary School's team, Yolei is initially disappointed when it looks like Tamachi's star player, Ken Ichijouji, will not show up. She brightens up when he does, even though he decimates Odaiba's team. However, Yolei is shocked when she later learns that Ken is the Digimon Emperor. Later, when a Dark Spiraled Digitamamon attacks Mimi, Yolei loses her composure and begins screaming at him, admitting she didn't have faith in him like Mimi did. This honest outburst results in the manifestation of the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, which Yolei uses to Armor Digivolve Hawkmon to Shurimon, who frees Digitamamon from the Spiral. When the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base is discovered, the DigiDestined decide to stay in the Digital World until the Digimon Emperor is defeated. Yolei covers up her nervousness with ridiculously over-the-top eagerness, barking orders and rushing around, even managing to scale a Control Spire. When her over-eagerness leads to Hawkmon getting poisoned by Dokugumon, Yolei feels guilty, and Hawkmon assures her that it's alright, and that he prefers Yolei as she is. After Ken saves Cody from an attacking Thundermon, Davis brings up the idea of asking Ken to join their group. Yolei initially doesn't like the idea, since she has seen Stingmon kill Thundermon at Ken's command. However, when Mimi calls on the new kids to help battle a Golemon, Yolei is forced to confront her feelings about Ken. After finding out that Golemon was a construct made of Control Spires, and that Ken knew Thundermon was also such a construct, Yolei feels at ease, which allows Hawkmon to naturally Digivolve into Aquilamon. After this, she decides to give Ken a chance, and enthusiastically helps him integrate within the team. While searching for Gatomon's lost power ring, she, Ken and Kari end up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Kari loses her composure due to her last visit. Arukenimon takes advantage of this and sends a Blossomon made of Control Spires after them. Yolei's slap and honest words help the two girls see eye-to-eye, causing them to give their Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon. On Christmas Day, Yolei, Sora and their Digimon are sent to Russia, but they have no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian DigiDestined. Yolei's attempts at charades eventually succeed when she uses the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. While fighting the Daemon Corps, Silphymon battles LadyDevimon, and ends up killing her in front of Yolei. While she accepts it as they saved the current victims and any future victims of the sadistic Digimon, Yolei is quite shaken by the fact they had to kill a Digimon. During the battle against MaloMyotismon, Yolei is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While she is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, she experiences her dream to be an only child and getting pampered by her mother without having to share. Hawkmon and ExVeemon break her free of the illusion, and she joins with the other kids to help break Ken out of his illusion. Yolei uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon with Aquilamon, Shurimon, Halsemon and Silphymon appearing all at once. She then helps defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of her Digivice. Digimon: The Movie Getting a distress message from Kari Kamiya, Yolei went to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner, Kokomon, was the cause of it. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Three years after the events of Our War Game!, the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Yolei was trying on uniforms for Odaiba Jr. High when she was called by Izzy and was filled in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Yolei and Kari found the first and caught it for Izzy to examine. When Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and Omnimon, he urged Yolei to open the gate for him so he could go to Kari. But Yolei made the gate too wide and the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbor to assimilate into Armageddemon. Yolei was forced to watch the battle to follow until Imperialdramon Paladin Mode destroyed the monster. Using her laptop, Yolei activated the cell phones of the crowd watching the battle, who then used them to capture the Kuramon, while the DigiDestined did the same with their Digivices, to send them all back to Izzy to take care of them. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion She, Davis, Cody, and Ken are defeated by Alphamon and went missing. Future When Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo Nishijima and the missing DigiDestined along with the real Gennai encased in cryostasis. As Daigo reveals that the five were captured after they discovered King Drasil's plan, Dark Gennai appears and starts the facility's self-destruction system, revealing that there is a way to send them to the Real World using the capsules, but there is only one capsule left, thus one of them must stay behind. Daigo decieves Tai into entering the capsule, sending him with the others as he dies from his wounds. They are then sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months later since Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon Merciful Mode, the four DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. Trivia *As such, she is the first central DigiDestined to be partnered with an opposite gender Digimon, as Hawkmon is male. *She has Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Yolei_Inoue Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Sympathetic Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence